1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a lotion applicator and more particularly to an applicator that is suitable for applying sun screen lotions and the like wherein the applicator inclueded a soft applicator pad removably mounted to one end of an applicator handle.
b 2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for applying lotions to all parts of one's body.
Many types of applicators have been tried and suggested. However, these devices have various limitations that restrict their use and are unsuitable for applying sun tan lotions and the like. Moreover, some types of applicators are complicated to operate and expensive to maintain. As examples of some known applicators one may refer to any of the following U.S. Patents.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,237 to W. L. Rhodes a sponge back washer which consists of a rectangular base having upstanding flanges on each edge. The flanges on the long edges also then extend inwardly into cooperative slits on a cellulose sponge member located on the base member between the upstanding flanges. The holder is further provided with an elongated curved handle which is pivotally attached to the handle which is pivotally attached to the base member. Such a unit as this does not seem suitable for applying sun tan lotions.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,980 to D. D. Carpenter there is disclosed an elongated applicator pad secured permanently or detachably to one surface of the belt. The belt and pad are arranged to be rolled up and are provided with a means for detachably holding the belt and pad in a rolled-up position.
The applicator as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,005 to H. B. Brown includes an elongated handle pivotally connected to a head pad housing in which an absorbent pad is mounted therein. The handle has telescoping sections extensible to various lengths and an eccentric lock that secures the telescoped sections in a fixed position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,356 to D. R. Kales there is disclosed a hand-held lotion applicator having an adjustable handle into which is inserted a flexible bale with a pad attached to the bale. The pad adjustably swivels on the handle so that the flattened pad remains in uniform contact with the user's skin.
T. K. Meyer is his U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,636 discloses a liquid applicator that includes a deformable elongate tubular member which defines a cavity for storage of liquid. The liquid is applied through the distal end of the tubular member which is provided with a dispensing head that is adjustably attached thereto. The dispensing head includes a flat application surface, which is covered by a compressible porous pad. The porous pad is adapted to be replaceable.